Age Of Youth (AU) Namjin
by Carolice
Summary: Adaptación del drama coreano "Age of Youth" o "Hello my Twenties" (Historia de Ye Eun (modificada) adaptada a Jin y Namjoon)/ Jin lleva varios meses en una relación que parece no avanzar, mientras Namjoon suele aparecerse en los momentos oportunos.


Capitulo 1

Jin se dejó caer frente a su escritorio. Sus labios estaban fruncidos demostrando su molestia, y es que el escenario se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Revisó los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando una caja que contenía cuatro pequeñas botellas con perfume. Abrió el cajón frente a él, encontrándose con una copia idéntica.

-Idiota.- susurró con ojos aguados, lanzando la caja dentro, para luego cerrarlo un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía, cruzándose de brazos, sorbiéndose la nariz cuando una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

* * *

 _Jin sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el restaurante, balanceando una gran bolsa de regalo a su lado, murmurando una canción que llevaba grabada de hace días en su cabeza._

 _Era su aniversario de novios, y planeaba encontrarse con él para celebrar. El punto es que, Jin en realidad no era extremadamente cursi, pero sentía que podía serlo con él. Se sentía a gusto, y cómodo. Sin restricciones, y creía que eso era algo bueno hasta donde su conocimiento en temas de amor llegaban._

 _Entró al restaurante, saludando amablemente al recepcionista, sentándose en la entrada para enviar un mensaje con su celular. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ya tenía uno._

 **Mensaje de Go Doo Young (15:00)**

 _"Seokjin, desperté hace poco, tuve un día cansado en el trabajo. Creo que llegaré un poco más tarde de lo acordado. Nos vemos allí, sí?"_

 _Jin sintió un pequeño vacío crecer en su pecho. No era la primera ver que su novio hacía eso._

 _Siempre terminaba esperándolo una media hora más, o tenía que cancelar las reservaciones. Pero cuando él era el que tenía el problema para llegar..._

 **Mensaje de Jin (15:02)**

 _"Yo también estoy atrasado. No te preocupes, avísame en cuanto estés cerca"_

 _Guardó su celular en su bolsillo, y se puso de pie, arrastrando sus zapatos contra el pavimento. Alejándose del restaurante hasta un par de calles más abajo, a un MiniMarket que solía visitar usualmente, gracias a que quedaba cerca de su Universidad._

 _-¡Oh, Seokjin-hyung!_

 _Jin alzó la vista, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, al ver al chico detrás del mostrador con una expresión de sorpresa extendiéndose en todo su rostro que también lo contagió._

 _-¿Namjoon?.- soltó alzando una ceja, a lo que el chico le sonrió de vuelta, mostrándole sus dientes y achicando sus ojos. Jin solo pudo sonreír ante eso.- ¿Trabajas aquí?.- preguntó curioso, acercándose a él._

 _-Solo hago reemplazos.- le aclaró alzándose de hombros. Jin negó con la cabeza meditando para sus adentros. Namjoon estaba un curso más abajo que él en la Universidad, y estudiaba Inglés, a veces solía ser ayudante, es más, Jungkook había estado asistiendo últimamente a sus clases.- Pero nada serio.-agregó restando importancia, saludando al siguiente cliente que entró al local con entusiasmo._

 _Jin no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar para cuando Namjoon apuntó detrás de sí, a unas máquinas de granizado._

 _-Llegaron de sabor Frambuesa y Mango.- soltó como si fuera el evento anual más importante.- Te obsequiaré uno, corre por mi cuenta.- susurró guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Jin siguió sin procesar, dándole el espacio suficiente al cliente que llegó para que pagara lo que había elegido._

 _-E-estaré en las mesas de afuera.- balbuceó apuntándolas, a lo que Namjoon asintió con otra sonrisa._

 _Jin sintió que el pesar de sus hombros volvió cuando sacó su teléfono y al desbloquearlo se encontró nuevamente con la conversación a través de mensajes de su novio y él. Mordió el interior de su mejilla al ver la hora._

 _Las 15:20._

 _Bueno, la reservación era a las 16:00, pero él siempre llegaba antes a todas sus citas, y siempre llegaba antes a esa clase de acuerdos. Por eso él tenía algo de culpa en que sus estándares altos de encontrarse a su novio ahí antes que él llegara, bajasen cuando no se cumplían ¿Cierto?... Siempre era su culpa hacer sentir mal a Go Doo Young por esa clase de errores ¿Verdad?._

 _Un granizado anaranjado apareció frente a sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios. Alzó la vista a Namjoon quien tenía el ceño levemente fruncido._

 _-Compro tus pensamientos.- dijo sonriendo nuevamente. Jin pensaba que Namjoon tenía una personalidad que iba acorde con las sonrisas. ¿Eso era posible?_

 _-Estoy de Aniversario con mi novio.- confesó alzando la bolsa de regalo, la cual aparentemente Namjoon había estado ignorando debido a su rostro lleno de sorpresa en respuesta.- Solo...- susurró tomando el vaso frente a él, colocando la bombilla en el borde de sus labios.- Llegué temprano a la cita.- soltó antes de sorber un poco del contenido, el sonido del hielo revolverse en el vaso siendo lo único que los interrumpía._

 _Namjoon se sentó a su lado, su mentón apoyado en su mano, observando a Jin detenidamente mientras bebía._

 _-Oh, es muy bueno.- jadeó saboreando sus labios, mirándolo con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. Volviendo a beber un poco más._

 _El ambiente cálido iba perfecto con el sabor y lo refrescante que era. Namjoon había visto a Jin antes, y habían intercambiado palabras de vez en cuando, gracias a que el mayor esperaba a Jungkook y Taehuyng después de clases en ocasiones que sus horarios calzaban para irse juntos._

 _Pero si había algo que caracterizaba a Namjoon, era que era un observador innato._

 _Sabía que usualmente los niños compraban los dulces con envoltorios más coloridos, así que los había colocado estratégicamente cerca de la entrada para que su atención se dirigiera a ellos. También sabía que en las mañanas solían pedir muchos muffins, así que comenzaba a calentarlos temprano para que el olor inundara el MiniMarket._

 _También sabía algo de Jin. Y no se equivocó al verlo hacer el gesto otra vez._

 _Alrededor de cada 10 minutos, sacaba el celular del bolsillo, lo desbloqueaba, tipeaba algo y volvía a guardarlo._

 _-¿Llegaste antes o tu novio llegará tarde?.- preguntó, quizás demasiado confianzudo, pero no se arrepintió al ver que Jin depositaba el aparato sobre la mesa esta vez, junto al vaso a medio consumir._

 _-Siempre creo que el resto es igual de puntual que yo.- soltó riéndose levemente.- Por lo general me equivoco con eso._

 _-¿Llegar temprano es un error?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Jin lo miró como si fuera algo obvio.- Creo que agradecería si mi novio llegara temprano siempre a nuestras citas, me haría sentir que soy muy especial para esa persona.- aclaró ladeando la cabeza, viendo como Jin volvía a beber del granizado, como si quisiera pasar sus pesares por la garganta._

 _Sonrió e intercambió su mirada hacia una persona que se había acercado a ambos. De pronto el vaso que sostenía Jin fue depositado en la mesa bruscamente._

 _-¡Doo Young!.- exclamó asustado al verlo ahí tan de repente.- Creí que me avisarías cuando estuvieras cerca._

 _-¿Eres amigo de Jin?.- preguntó ignorando monumentalmente a su novio. Namjoon se mantuvo serio, observando a aquel chico de quien solo había escuchado antes._

 _-Nos conocemos de la Universidad.- dijo Jin rápidamente, poniéndose de pie, tomando la bolsa de regalo y sus pertenencias.- Le hace clases de inglés a Jungkook, es ayudante._

 _-Kim Namjoon.- dijo el chico tomando el vaso ya terminado de Jin, sin molestarse en extenderle una mano, solo haciendo una reverencia frente a él.- Nos vemos, hyung.- agregó, esta vez mirando a Jin, sonriéndole nuevamente para luego entrar a la tienda._

 _Namjoon logró oír la voz del chico antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él._

 _-No me habías hablado de él._

 _Jin no le respondió._

* * *

 _-¡Oh, está preciosa!.- soltó Doo Young sacando la chaqueta de la bolsa de regalo. Jin sonrió satisfecho. Se había esforzado, durante dos meses no compró su café favorito y ahorró el dinero suficiente para poder comprarla._

 _Doo Young aún estaba entusiasmado con su regalo cuando Jin extendió ambas manos hacia él, exigiendo lo que le correspondía también. Su novio se volvió serio de pronto, dejando la chaqueta dentro de la bolsa y comenzó a revisar su mochila un poco apresurado, algo que Jin decidió no darle mucha importancia mientras agradecía por los platos de comida que fueron servidos delante de él._

 _-Lo dejé en mi departamento.- se lamentó, a lo que Jin tuvo que esconder sus manos frunciendo sus labios.- Pero podemos ir a buscarlo a lo que terminemos de comer ¿Sí?_

 _Jin aceptó._

 _Siempre aceptaba._

* * *

 _Estaba sentado en la cama de su novio para cuando el aludido le entregó una caja con pequeñas botellas de perfume en él. Sus recuerdos fueron procesados una y otra vez en su cabeza y no pudo expresar nada._

 _-¿Hay algún problema?.- preguntó Doo Young, en tono preocupado, acercándose a Jin para sentarse a su lado.- ¿Es que no es muy costoso?_

 _-¡No, no, nada de eso!.- exclamó negando repetidas veces, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.- Esta muy lindo, lo usaré a diario.- dijo guardándolo en su bolso al lado contrario, sintiendo las manos de su novio tomar su rostro cuando volteó, para besarlo._

 _Respondió de forma automática. Por costumbre._

 _Tampoco se quejó cuando sus manos bajaron por su pecho hasta su cintura, sintiendo que comenzaba a besarle el cuello y comenzaba a recostarlo contra la cama._

 _Jin no quería._

 _Pero volvió a aceptar._

* * *

Jin lo recordaba.

El agua corría por su cuerpo y estaba frotando sus brazos quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Recordaba que hace un par de días Jimin había llegado con la misma caja, le había dicho que una tienda cercana había abierto y los estaban regalando por su inauguración. Los revisaron juntos y decidieron guardarlos para otra ocasión.

Se sentía herido. Usado. Falso.

Salió del baño con una toalla sobre su cabello, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando vio una caja llena de su café favorito con una cinta sobre él. Jimin estaba apoyando en el mesón a su lado, y una sonrisa se extendió al verlo.

-¡Feliz Aniversario, hyung!.- exclamó extendiéndole el contenido.- Te esforzaste mucho en ese regalo para tu novio, así que quise recompensarte.- agregó dejando su regalo nuevamente en el mesón.- Dime ¿Qué te regaló?

Hubo un silencio, en el que deslizó la toalla hasta sus hombros, encontrándose con el resto de la casa poniendo atención en él con sonrisas pícaras, y de pronto estaba atrapado.

Atrapado por sus menores y no podía decir el desastre que se estaba desarrollando en su pecho.

-Un viaje a Incheon.- soltó de la nada y se dirigió a su habitación, pero el escándalo surgió, donde todos comenzaron a aplaudir y soltar gritos.

-¿Te irás este fin de semana?.- preguntó Jungkook con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.- ¡Eso es tan romántico!

-¿Desde cuándo eres un romántico?.- gruñó Taehyung a su lado, una de sus cejas alzadas.

-¡Si estuvieras enamorado, lo entenderías!.- se quejó como un niño, dándole la espalda molesto. Tae solo negó con la cabeza, y volvió su mirada a Jin, quien se había quedado de una pieza frente a su habitación.

-¡Eres un sucio!.- dijo Jimin colocándose detrás de él.- ¡Se irán a hacer cochinadas los dos solos!

-Debo hacer las maletas.- anunció Jin mirando al resto, sonriéndoles.- Aprovecharemos de irnos mañana, así tendremos una noche en el hotel y volveré el domingo por la tarde.- agregó fingiendo un bostezo.- Bueno, estoy muy cansado chicos. Los dejo.- soltó abriendo la puerta y apoyándose contra ella con fuerza, como si el pomo de la puerta fuese su único soporte. Y lo era.

-Idiota.- repitió sintiendo sus ojos arder, frotándolos con fuerza.

* * *

 _Esta historia tiene relación junto al otro AU de Yoonseok publicado. Ahí se explica un poco mejor el contexto, pero no es una obligación haberlo leído para entender._

 _Para aclaraciones: Jin vive en su habitación solo, mientras que Hoseok y Tae comparten habitación, al igual que Jimin y Jungkook~_

 _~Carolice_


End file.
